The Hard Truth
by Crimson Cutie
Summary: Oneshot. Why didn't the others tell Tidus how the pilgrimage would end? TidusYuna onesidedWakkaLulu if you squint.


This takes place when the gang spends the night at the travel agency on the Mi'hen Highroad. Contains spoilers if you haven't reached Bevelle.

**The Hard Truth**

They were sitting together, Lulu was sure of it. A quick glance outside told her that she was right. He was making her laugh. For a moment Lulu felt bad; Yuna looked so happy.

"What are you looking at?" asked Wakka joining Lulu by the window. His eyes followed her line of sight, "Oh."

"Indeed," Lulu agreed.

"I warned him," Wakka said quickly in his own defense.

"Apparently too late."

"I warned him back in Besaid."

"I know," Lulu sighed. "I think it was already too late back then."

"You don't mean…at first sight?"

"Maybe," Lulu frowned and watched the couple. Tidus was gesturing emphatically explaining something. "I thought Yuna knew better."

"He makes her happy. She wants him near. Is that really so bad?" Wakka asked moving closer. "He's a nice guy."

Lulu moved away. "Yuna is not going to quit her pilgrimage, it isn't fair to him." "He should know what he's getting into," she added pointedly.

"He knows what he's getting into," blurted out Wakka before he thought of what he said. He blushed and said, "I could try talking to him again."

"I don't think that'll work. I'll talk to Yuna."

* * *

Yuna headed for the room she and Lulu were sharing. Her head was full of thoughts. She was going over in her mind the conversation she and Tidus had. 

"Yuna, we need to talk," Lulu said, her voice breaking into Yuna thoughts.

The summoner had a sinking feeling in her heart that she knew what it was Lulu wanted to discuss. "About what?"

"Your newest guardian and I don't mean Sir Auron."

Yuna frowned. She knew that Lulu had never approved of Tidus but surely the stern woman couldn't object to his presence now that it was Auron's request. "What about him?" She asked cautiously.

"He needs to know the truth." Yuna looked down, suddenly finding her boots fascinating. Lulu persisted. "If he's going to be a full guardian he has to know exactly what he's getting into. He deserves to know how the pilgrimage will end. It's only fair."

Yuna had never been good and keeping her emotions from her friends and now her distress was clearly seen in her face. She chose her words carefully. "He's happy. He's optimistic and cheerful and he comes from a world without sin. I don't want to ruin it. He gives me strength, I'm afraid of losing it."

Lulu looked her young friend in the eyes. "You're afraid of losing him." Yuna's only response was to lose her friends gaze as her own returned to her boots. "If he can't accept the nature of the pilgrimage then there is nothing you can do. He must make his own decision just like you made yours. It's better that he know the truth now, before it's too late. I've seen the way he looks at you." Yuna blushed. "He's falling for you Yuna. If you're not careful, you'll break his heart."

"I know, I know," Yuna cried. "It's just," she softened her voice. "You're right, I am afraid of losing him. I think I love him. I think that this is what love feels like. I want to experience it before I die. Please don't tell him, I not ready to lose him yet. I know it's selfish, but I like having him near. I should tell him the truth but I'm afraid. I don't want to lose this. I'm sorry Lu; I know I'm disappointing you."

Lulu moved next to Yuna and wiped a stray tear from the summoner's cheek. "It's okay. You don't have to be perfect. Just promise me you will tell him eventually."

"I will."

"Before the Calm Lands so he can still turn around."

"I promise."

When both women were in bed Lulu said quietly, "Don't break his heart Yuna." The summoner gave no response. Lulu might have thought she was asleep. Yuna lay in bed and starred at the ceiling. She certainly didn't want to break Tidus' heart but could she really promise that? She feared that Lulu was right, it was already too late.

AN: I used to play FF10 with my roommate watching. She was spoiled about a number of things including how the pilgrimage traditionally ends. One thing that she was surprised about was- none of the others bothered to tell Tidus. There were several opportunities when they could have. Rikku only tells him at the al behd's home because she gets emotional and feels the need to defend her people's actions so she blurts it out.But as Lulu points out in my story- if Tidus was going to be a guardian it seems only fair that he know exactly what he's getting into. I came up with an answer in my head that they decided Yuna would be the one and the others were waiting for her to do it. Thus this little scene was born. It's been gathering dust on my computer for awhile.

I had a hard time keeping Yuna in character. Let me know what you think.


End file.
